Love And Valentine Days
by S.Hanabi
Summary: Kuroko selalu diisengi oleh Akashi, teman satu tempat kerja sambilan. Tepat saat hari valentine, Akashi menyatakan cintanya pada Kuroko. Apa Kuroko menerimanya?#bad summarry dan Author newbie yang gaje


Haaii, minna!

Aduh rasanya aggak deg-degan nih untuk publish fic AkaKuro pertamaku ini

Dan ini adalah fic pertamaku yang nggak ada pakai magic-magic atau genre supernatural dan juga fic pertamaku diakun ini heheh

Jadi gomen kalau bahasanya absurd, characternya super ooc, alur kecepatan, cerita yang udah pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Disini ceritanya Kiseki No Sedai plus Tet-chan(Kuroko), Sa-chan(Momoi), Kaga-kun(Kagami), Muro-kun(Himuro), Kazu-chan(Takao), dan Alex itu satu sekolah di Teiko dan mereka semua kelas 3 SMP. Lalu Niji-kun(Nijimura) disini akan menjadi senpai mereka dan dia kelas 3 SMA.

Sei-kun(Akashi), Tet-chan, Ryou-chan(Kise), Sa-chan, Muro-kun, dan Kazu-chan itu bekerja di toko milik tou-sannya Mura-kun(Murasakibara) dan secara tidak langsung toko itu milik Mura-kun juga

Dan sebenarnya fic ini pun aku buat dari inspirasi setelah membaca salah satu komik Ichikawa Show judul komiknya rahasiaa~! Hehehe

Ah iya, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk Chaichira Katsune, Noel Scarlet, dan Melaina Sytry yang telah membantuku dalam membuat fic ini! Wkwkwk

So let's begin the story~!

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke bukan punyaku kalau punyaku sudah dipastikan sei-kun kubuat satu sekolah dengan tet-chan dan bakal kunikahkan mereka berdua.**_

**2 Hari Sebelum Valentine~!**

"Kurokochhi, Arigatou-ssu! Arigatou sudah mau bertukar jadwal kerja sambilan untukku dihari valenttine nanti-ssu! Yeaayy! Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan Aominechhi dengan tenang-ssu!" Teriak Kise Ryouta pada teman kerjanya sekaligus teman sekolahnya dan satu tim basketnya sambil memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan! Tetsu-kun bisa mati jika dipelukanmu!" Momoi Satsuki memukul lengan Kise agar melepaskan sosok yang ada dipelukannya.

"Hiddoii-ssu yo, Momochhi!" Kise langsung nangis buaya dan melepaskan sosok itu.

"Tetsu-kun, daijoubu?" Momoi menatap sosok itu dengan khawatir. "Dan arigatou juga sudah mau mengganti jadwal kerja sambilanku juga Tetsu-kun! Aku jadi tertolong!" Ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Doumo... Daijoubu, Momoi-san, Kise-kun. Tidak usah dipikirkan, Kise-kun, Momoi-san. Aku tidak ada acara saat hari valentine nanti. Jadi selamat bersenang-senang Kise-kun, Momoi-san." Ujar Kuroko Tetsuya sambil mengambil sebuah kardus yang berisi stok coklat yang akan dijual untuk valentine nanti.

"Kuro-chin, krauk~!" Murasakibara Atsushi memasuki ruangan tempat Kuroko, Kise, dan Momoi berada.

"Nande, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko menaruh kardus yang tadi diangkatnya disebelah kulkas.

"Kuro-chin tidak ada acara untuk valentine nanti yah, krauk~! Sayang sekali padahal Kuro-chin itu imut." Ujar Muasakibara sambil memakan keripik singkongnya dan menatap Kuroko dengan malas.

"Berhenti menyebutku imut, Murasakibara-kun." Ujar Kuroko dengan kesal. "Aku ini tidak imut cuman sedikit mirip perempuan saja."

"Itu bukan mirip lagi Kurokochhi-ssu! Tapi memang Kurokochhi dikira perempuan-ssu!" Ujar atau sindir Kise pada Kuroko sambil tertawa.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko memandang kesal pada Kise yang memasang piss sedari tadi. "Doumo.. Kalian semua ada acara dihari valentine nanti?"

"Hehehe, iya-ssu~! Aku ada kencan dengan Aominechhi-ssu." Ujar Kise dengan malu-malu.

"Aku dengan Nijimura-senpai." Ujar Momoi dengan tenang.

"Aku dengan Muro-chin janjian pergi ketaman bermain bersama krauk~!" Ujar Murasakibara sambil tersenyum kecil sambil melahap keripik singkongnya.

'Enaknya punya pasangan...' Kuroko mengangkut kardus coklat lainnya lagi untuk diletakkan disebelah kulkas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa Akashi-kun pasti tidak akan datang kerja saat valentine nanti. Pasti dia juga ada kencan dihari itu." Ujar Momoi sambil membantu Kuroko mengangkut kardus coklat untuk diletakkan disamping kulkas.

"Iya-ssu! Akashichhi kan populer, keren, manis, imut, pintar, dan ketua tim basket Teiko plus Ketua OSIS lagi-ssu." Kise juga ikutan membantu Kuroko mengangkut barang-barang itu kesamping kulkas.

"Beruntungnya wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya Akashi-kun.." Momoi membayangkan rupa kekasih Akashi yang pasti sangat cantik rupanya.

"Tapi-ssu... Bukannya Aka-chin selalu datang bekerja yah, krauk~! Kurasa Aka-chin juga sama dengan Kuro-chin." Ujar Murasakibara sambil menatap Kise dan Momoi dengan malas.

"Benar juga-ssu tapi... Kalau begitu kenapa Momochhi tidak mengejar Akashichhi saja kalau begitu-ssu?"

"Tidak mau! Mau bagaimana pun Tetsu-kun tetap cinta pertamaku dan Nijimura-senpai adalah cinta sejatiku!"

"Kurokochhi itu cinta pertamaku-ssu!" Ujar Kise tidak mau kalah.

'Manis dan imut? Akashi-kun imut? Apakah mereka tidak salah bicara? Bukankah Akashi-kun itu...'

"Tetsuya itu... Selalu masuk kerja sambilan, yah? Tetsuya tidak ada kerjaan lain, yah?" Akashi Seijuurou memasuki ruangan yang ditempati Kuroko, Kise, dan Momoi. Rupanya Murasakibara sudah sejak Momoi dan Kise memperebut Kuroko sebagai cinta pertama mereka mungkin ia merasa dikacangi oleh mereka makanya ia melarikan diri.

'...Menyebalkan..' Pikir Kuroko dengan kesal.

"Akashi-kun sendiri juga selalu datang kerja sambilan. Bukankah Otou-san Akashi-kun itu pemilik Akashi's Corp?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin hidup mandiri, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi dengan percaya diri.

"Pssttt... Momochhi.." Bisik Kise sambil menyenggol lengan Momoi.

"Hmm? Nani? Nani yo Ki-chan?" Balas Momoi ke Kise dengan bisikan juga.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat Akashichhi dengan Kurokochhi cocok juga yah-ssu."

"Iya! Aku setuju denganmu, Ki-chan. Entah kenapa setiap kali Akashi-kun berada didekat Tetsu-kun pasti Akashi-kun akan mengganggu Tetsu-kun!" Bisik Momoi dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pasangin aja?"

"Iya, benar juga, Ki-chan!" Jiwa fujoshi Momoi bangkit.

#Crriiss! Criiss!

"Ryouta, Satsuki, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum seperti yang kita lakukan ketika dalam pose mau selfie tapi tersenyum dengan aura hitam dibelakang tubuhnya diplus dengan gunting merah yang ada ditangannya.

"Ti..tidak ada-ssuu!" Kise langsung teriak saking panik plus terkejutnya. 'Aku masih mau hidup-ssu!'

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Akashi-kun." Momoi memasang senyuman yang sebenarnya terlihat sekali pura-pura. "Ah... Ki-chan kita dipanggil Mukkun! Tetsu-kun kami pergi dulu yah. Nanti kami dimarahi oleh Mukkun." Momoi langsung menarik Kise pergi.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara Murasakibarachhi memanggil kita-ssu." Ujar Kise dengan tenangnya.

"Momoi-san, Kise-kun, bagaimana dengan semua coklat-coklat ini?" Kuroko berlari menyusul Momoi dan Kise.

"Ssttt..." Momoi menutup mulut Kise dengan tangannya. "Minta bantuan Akashi-kun saja, Tetsu-kun dan bye!"

"Momoi-san! Kise-kun!" Panggil Kuroko lagi tapi kali ini tidak terdengar balasan suara Momoi maupun Kise lagi. Sepertinya suara Kuroko terlalu kecil dan untuk selanjutnya ingatkan Kuroko untuk selalu membawa toa kemana-mana agar bisa memanggil Momoi dan Kise dengan mudah. "Terlambat..." Akhirnya Kuroko pun berjalan kembali keruangan itu sambil mangut-mangut kesal karena ditinggal oleh mereka begitu saja.

"Ppppffftt..." Akashi menahan tawa melihat wajah Kuroko yang baginya imut sekali.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?" Ujar Kuroko dengan kesal karena merasa Akashi menertawakannya.

"Wajahmu manis sekali, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Tetsuya akan jadi lebih manis lagi kalau lebih sering tersenyum dibanding selalu pokerface. Tetsuya itu orangnya keras kepala, tidak mau kalah, dan selalu diperlakukan sebagai perempuan yah?" Akashi pun berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar. "Dan juga karena Tetsuya suka membantu tapi tidak suka meminta bantuan pada orang lain dan maka aku tidak perlu membantu Tetsuya kan? Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, Tet-su-ya~!" Akashi pun berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun menyebalkkaan!" Kuroko berteriak dengan kesalnya.

**OoO**

"Gomen, Tet-chan! Gomen karena aku haru pulang lebih dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Shin-chan untuk membeli barang untuk ramalan Oha-Asa Cancer besok! Gomen, Tet-chan!" Ujar Takao Kazunari dengan nada agak menyesal.

"Doumo.. Daijoubu dessuka.." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan Midorima-kun."

"Umn! Arigatou, Tet-chan! Ah... Tet-chan aku belum merapikan bagian bawah konter nih! Bagaimana ini?" Takao merasa panik karena ia baru menyadari ada satu tugas yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Biar aku saja yang merapikannya nanti, Takao-kun." Kuroko menawarkan dirinya.

"Hontou ni? Arigattou, Tet-chan!" Takao memeluk Kuroko dengan senang lalu melepaskannya.

"Doumo.. Douita, dan selamat bersenang-senang."

"Haa'ii! Kalau begitu aku duluan yah, Tet-chan!" Takao langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

'Sepertinya mempunyai pasangan hidup itu bahagai. Tapi untukku, hal seperti cinta mungkin masih lama untuk kudapatkan. Tapi aku ingin merasakan cinta pertama juga. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah merasa berdebar-debar karena seorang perempuan. Apakah aku ini mengalami penyimpangan dalam mencintai seseorang?' Kuroko mulai meragukan dirinya kalau ia adalah straight. 'Tapi aku juga belum pernah berdebar-debar karena seorang laki-laki. Jadi belum tentu aku gay, bukan? Tapi apa bisa aku menemukan cintaku?' Kuroko mulai berjalan menuju keruangan konter.

#brrukk!

"Ah..." Kuroko tidak sengaja menendang sebuah buku. "Hmm? Buku?" Kuroko memungut buku itu lalu membuka halamannya secara sembarangan. "Buku ramalan? Kurasa ini punya Takao-kun... Hmm?" Kuroko tidak sengaja membuka halaman yang berisi horoskop untuk zodiak aquarius bulan ini. 'Sesekali melihat ramalan sepertinya boleh dicoba juga.. Hmm...' Kuroko menbaca semua artikel itu dan ia menemukan ramalannya tentang percintaan. "Percintaanku bagaimana yah? Hmm.. 'Percintaanmu akan berjalan lancar. Orang yand ditakdirkan untukmu ada disekitarmu. Jika kesempatan itu datang cobalah untuk bersikap terus terang dan seringlah tersenyum karena dia sangat menyukai senyumanmu.'" Kuroko langsung menutup buku itui dengan wajah pokerface. "Ini tidak mungkin. Aku hanya ada kegiatan kerja sambilan saja selama bulan ini." Kuroko pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju keruang konter sambil membawa buku itu. 'Tapi... Orang yang ditakdirkan? Kalau ada kira-kira dia rupanya seperti apa?' Kuroko merasa sedikit tertarik dengan ramalan itu.

"Tetsuya... Begitu seriusnya kah memikirkan ramalan itu sampai tidak menyadari diriku yang terus mengikuti Tetsuya sejak daritadi? Tidak kusangka Tetsuya bisa seperti Shintarou juga." Akashi berkata atau menyindir Kuroko sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kuroko berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Akashi.

"Orang yang ditakdirkan Tetsuya adalah orang yang ada disekitarmu iya kan? Apa mungkin maksudnya aku?" Akashi berjalan mendekati Tetsuya sambil memasang senyum seringai.

"Eh?" Kuroko mematung untuk sesaat. 'Akashi-kun adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku?' Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi kini sudah berada beberapa langkah didepannya. "Doumo... Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Akashi-kun kan straight. Lagipula Akashi-kun itu keren, manis, dan imut. Jadi pasti akan banyak perempuan yang mengejar Akashi-kun."

"Hmm? Kenapa tidak mungkin, Tetsuya?" Akashi maju beberapa langkah sedangkan Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah. Kejadian itu terus berlangsung sampai punggung Kuroko sudah menyentuh dinding dan Akashi berhasil mengurung Kuroko dan Kuroko sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi.

'Ke..kenapa Akashi-kun marah? Se..selain itu.. Akashi-kun dekat sekali. Aduh ada apa dengan kokoroku.' Jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

"Bercanda kok, Tetsuya." Akashi memundurkan badannya lalu ia menyeringai senang. "Wajah Tetsuya manis sekali."

'A..akashi-kun mempermainkanku lagi!'

"Sepertinya jantung Tetsuya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, kan?"

"Tidak kok!" Kuroko tidak akan mau mengakui hal itu.

"Perkataanku itu absolutt karena aku selalu benar, Tet-su-ya~!" Akashi memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

"Menyebaallkaann! Bakashi-kun! Apanya yang imut dan manis! Belaggu!" Umpat Kuroko dengan kesal.

"Itu bagus, Tetsuya~ Itu terasa jauh lebih baik dibanding dibilang imut. Sudah yah Tetsuya, aku pulang." Akashi pun berjalan meninggal Kuroko yang menatap kepergian Akashi dengan kesal.

#krinngg~!

"Ada pesan?" Ponsel Kuroko tiba-tiba bergetar. Kuroko langsung mangambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya lalu membaca pesan itu lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya aku cepat membereskan ruangan itu..." Kuroko pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menyadari ternyata masih ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Tetsuya... Kenapa kau masih belum mengerti perasaanku?"

**OoO**

"Kuroko!" Kagami Taiga melambaikan tangannya dari suatu tempat di Maji Burger. Rupanya pesan itu berasal dari Kagami untuk bertemu di Maji Burger.

"Doumo, Kagami-kun." Kuroko berjalan menuju ketempat dimana terdepat berpuluh-puluh bungkusan burger dan burger di meja yang ditempati Kagami.

"Vanilla Milkshake seperti biasa, Kuroko? Dan hahahah... Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Habis diganggu Akashi lagi?" Kagami mengacak pelan rambut bluenette Kuroko.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu, Kagami-kun. Itu membuat rambutku berantakan."Ujar Kuroko dengan kesal. Ia memukul tangan Kagami lalu merapikan rambutnya kembali. "Akashi-kun menyebalkan! Tadi dia..." Kuroko memulai perkataannya atau mungkin curhatan dadakannya pada Kagami tentang semua yang terjadi padanya dengan Akashi. Kagami mendengar semua curhatan Kuroko dengan serius. Menurutnya adegan Kuroko curhat itu termasuk adegan yang jarang bisa diketahui kecuali jika curhatan itu tentang Akashi.

"Weell~ menurutku Akashi menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Dan sepertinya ia marah padamu karena kau memanggilnya imut." Kagami melahap burgernya dengan lahap.

"Suki?"

"Kuroko, kau memang sangat tidak peka dalam uusan cinta yah."

"Aku memang tidak tau apapun tentang cina." Ujar Kuroko dengan innocenttnya dan pokerfacenya.

"Hah..." Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah akan kepolosan Kuroko dan ia melahap burger terakhirnya. "Tadi kau bilang membaca ramalan bukan? Kurasa lebih baik kau mengikuti perkataan ramalan itu. Walaupun aku bukan seperti Midorima tapi kurasa mungkin itu akan lebih baik untuk dicoba dan minta maaflah pada Akashi. Hm ..." Burger Kagami sudah habis semua dan ia melihat jam tangannya. "Weell~ Kuroko, aku harus pulangg. Aku ada janjian denggan Alex untuk berkunjung kerumah Himuro. Jaa." Kagami pun berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang sedang termenung memikirkan perkataan Kagami.

"Terus terah yah..."

**OoO**

**1 Hari Sebelum Valentine~!**

'Hmm... Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Akashi-kun deh.. Tapi pertama... Kenapa barang ini berat sekalii?' Kuroko mengangkat sebuah kardus yang berisi piring dan gelas kaca. Keadaan Kuroko mengangkat barang itu cukup mencurigakan. Sepertinya dalam hitungan beberapa detik lagi Kuroko akan jatuh.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Akashi dengan suara yang kesal. Akashi langsung mengangkat kardus yang ada ditangan Kuroko dengan mudahnya.

"Doumo, a..ariga-.." Kuroko langsung berhenti berkata ketika melihat Akashi yang menatap Kuroko dengan kesal dan sinis. 'Apa maksudnya wajah itu? Mau membilangiku, 'Mengangkat barang seperti ini aja tidak bisa,' kan?' Pikir Kuroko dengan kesal.

"Kuro-chin~ bisa kesini sebentar?" Panggil Murasakibara dari dapur.

"Haa'ii!" Kuroko langsung berlari kedepan Murasakibara. "Ada apa?"

"Tolong ambilkan stok gelas plastik yang ada dibelakang yah, Kuro-chin~"

"Haa'ii!" Kuroko langsung berlari menuju belakang.

#ckllekk!

Kuroko membuka pintu. 'Gelas kertas... Dimana letaknya yah?' Kuroko mencari celinguk kesana-kemari. 'Ah... Diatas lemari...' Kuroko langsung berlari kearah lemari itu. Ia berusaha mengambil gelas itu dengan menjinjit. 'Ugh... Sedikit lagi sampai...'

"Tetsuya..." Tangan Akashi langsung mengambil gelas itu lalu menyodorkan gelas itu ke Kuroko.

'Lagi-lagi Akashi-kun menolongku.' Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah Akashi. "Akashi-kun, ariga-..." Lagi-lagi ucapan Kuroko berhenti gara-gara Kuroko melihat wajah Akashi yang seperti berkata, 'Kalau tidak bisa ambil lebih baik minta tolong padaku saja'. Kuroko langsung sweatdrop. "Aku mengerti kalau aku salah! Tapi bisakah Akashi-kun berhenti menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti itu!? Aku mau ucapkan terima kasih pada Akashi-kun jadi malas." Ujar Kuroko dengan kesal.

"Hah?" Akashi kebingungan dengan ucapan Kuroko yang sangat cepat dan panjang.

"Doumo... Sumimasen, Akashi-kun aku sudah membilangimu imut dan mempermasalahkan kamu straight atau gay. Aku tidak tau kalau Akashi-kun tidak suka kalau dibilang seperti itu." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dan ia sedikit menahan malu.

"..." Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut tapi ia segera mengubah wajahnya kembali menjadi seringai. "Itu benar, Tetsuya. Tetsuya selalu melakukan semuanya sendirian. Sesekali Tetsuya harus meminta bantuan pada orang lain juga." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Kuroko lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian diruangan itu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Akashi-kun bilang seperti itu?' Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah. 'Biasanya Akashi-kun akan mengisengiku tapi kalau Akashi-kun bilang seperti itu aku jadi merasa senang.'

**OoO**

**Hari Valentine~!**

"Selamat datang ke Murasakibara's Chocolate Cafe-ssu!" Teriak Kise dengan bahagianya.

"Tet-chan! Meja nomor 5, Chocolate Cake dengan Hot Chocolate!" Teriak Momoi sambil menulis note.

"Haa'iii!" Kuroko berlari menuju dapur.

"Ki-chan! 5 buah coklat batangg langsung bawa pulang!"

"Haa'i-ssu!" Kise langsung berlari menuju kulkas.

"Sumimasen... Aku pesan 2 es krim coklat langsung bawa.."

"Ah, Haa'ii! Tet-chan 2 es krim coklat bawa pergi!"

"Haa'ii!" Kuroko langsung berlari menuju tampat membuat es krim.

"Kurokochhi!"

"Chotto matte kudasai, Kise-kun! Ini Himuro-kun!" Kuroko berlari langsung memberi 2 es krim coklat itu pada Himuro Tatsuya. 'Sudah kuduga kalau valentine ini pasti sangat sibuk.'

"Kurokochhi bagaimana cara menukar cartridge ini?" Terdengar suara Kise yang panik.

"Chotto Matte Kudasai, Kise-kun." Kuroko berlari menuju dapur terlebih dahulu untuk memberi tau pesanan pelanggan. 'Kami kekurangan orangg!' Kuroko berlari menuju tempat Himuro untuk mengantarkan makanan. "Ah, Akashi-kun. Sumimasen, tapi bisakah Akashi-kun membantu Kise-kun memakai cartridge itu?" Ujar Kuroko ketika tidak sengaja melihat Akashi yang sedang menatapnya terus menerus saat ia ingin pergi kedapur lagi.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi dengan santai.

"Arigatou, aku tertolong!" Ujar Kuroko dengan senang.

"Begitu dong, Tetsuya. Sesekali Tetsuya juga harus meminta bantuan padaku juga." Ujar Akashi dengan senang dan ia berjalan menuju ke Kise untuk mengajarinya.

'Ke... Kenapa wajah Akashi-kun begitu senang? Dan kenapa aku harus terus terang untuk minta tolong padanya? Aku tidak mengerti...tapi aku lebih tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak berhenti memikirkan Akashi-kun yang sedang tersenyum.' Jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat lagi biasanya dan wajahnya kembali bersemu.

**OoO**

"Akhirnya... Selesai jugaa..." Kini Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di sofa bersama. Setelah sepanjang hari mereka semua bekerja akhirnya jam 7 semua pekerjaan mereka selesai juga. Kise, Momoi, Takao, dan Himuro beserta dengan Murasakibara sudah pulang. "Sebentar lagi valentine akan berlalu."

"Iya." Ujar Akashi sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Tapi... Valentine itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa melihat semua orang bahagia bersama dengan pasangannya. Tahun ini pun aku hanya bekerja sambilan. Suatu saat munggkin aku ingin mencoba untuk kencan dihari valentine nanti." Ujar Kuroko sambil membayangkan yang akan ia lakukan untuk valentine tahun depan.

"Pegawai sampingan yang lain banyak yang tidak mau masuk kerja sambilan... Alasannya kencan saat valentine. Kalau Tetsuya bertukaran giliran dengan mereka semua, bukannya cinta Tetsuya akan kabur, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Ke...kenapa Akashi-kun bisa tahu hal itu!?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Makanya aku ada disini untuk menemani, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko lembut.

'A..apa maksud Akashi-kun?' Detak jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya lagi.

"Kalau aku selama ini berkerja sambilan demi diriku sendiri. Tapi kalau Tetsuya memang melakukannya dengan senang hati."

"Doumo... Apa yang Akashi-kun bicarakan? Lagipula aku memang tidak ada acara saat valentine. Kalau dengan tukar giliran kerja sambilanku denganku, semua bisa senang. Itu, bukan masalah, kan." Ujar Kuroko sambil terus mengutuk jantungnya yang terus berdetak dengan cepat.

"Tetsuya memang orang baik. Tapi apakah Tetsuya sadar? Alasanku tetap masuk kerja dihari valentine adalah... Agar aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang kusukai." Ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko dengan lembut.

"A..apa?" Detak jantung Kuroko makin cepat berdetak. 'A..apa itu maksudnya aku? Ti..tidak mungkin kan Akashi-kun menyukaiku? A..apa jangan-jangan Akashi-kun sedang mengerjaiku lagi?' Wajah Kuroko merah sepenuhnya seperti kepiting rebus. 'Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.' Kuroko berpikir bermacam-macam perkataan yang harus dikatakannya kepada Akashi. "Akashi-kun jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan lelocon itu, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa tadi... Aku terlihat seperti mengerjaimu, Tetsuya? Ternyata perasaan Tetsuya memang sangat tumpum.." Akashi berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko dengan memasang wajah kecewa.

'Akashi-kun...' Kuroko mematung ditempat ketika mendengar perkataan Akashi. Kuroko merasakan matanya mulai memanas. "A..aku salah... Tunggu, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko langsung berlari mengejar Akashi. Ia menyesal sudah menaganggap Akashi sedang mengerjainya. 'Tidak ada... Padahal Akashi-kun sudah menyatakan langsung padaku... Padahal Akashi-kun serius menyatakannya padaku... Tapi karena malu dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa... Aku malah pura-pura...' Kuroko mulai menetaskan setitik air matanya. "A..aku bodoh sekali... Lagi-lagi aku melukai perasaan Akashi-kun... Hiks... Padahal aku sudah lama menyadari kalau aku selalu berdebar-debar jika bersama dengan Akashi-kun hiks... Tapi... Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko langgsung menangis. 'Padahal aku selalu bersikap keras kepala padanya tapi dia selalu ada untukku. Aku memang bodoh dan seenaknya. Tapi kumohon, Tuhan... Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi..' Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

#Patts! Patss! Patss!

"Eh?" Kuroko membuka kedua tangannya.

#Paattsss!

"A..apa ini?" Kuroko melihat sebuah jalan yang terdiri dari lampu-lampu kecil. Kuroko berjalan mengikuti jalan itu. "Uwwwaa..." Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang latar belakangnya ada balon-balon yang bergambar love-love.

"Tetsuya, selamat hari valentine!" Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"A...akashi-kun? Ke..kenapa? Apa ini semua?"

"Ini kejutan untuk Tetsuya." Akashi berdiri dari kursi itu dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi. "Ba..bagaimana Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang romantis ini.

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini dengan Shintarou dan Atsushi untuk menyatakan perasaanku hari ini. Aku yakin kalau ini akan berjalan lancar karena perkiraanku tidak pernah salah, Tetsuya. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Tetsuya."

'Akashi-kun...' Wajah Kuroko bersemu sedikit.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko lalu ia menciumnya.

**~The End~**

Seleesaai! Yeeayy!

Fic ini kubuat hanya dalam waktu 5 jam

Fyuhh... Cukup melelahkan juga membuat fic ini heheeehh

Okay so, Happy Valentine Days, minna!

Semoga makin langgeng dengan pasangan kalian dan tenang bagi yang masih jomblo masih ada tahun depan lagi untuk dapat merayakan valentine bersama pasangan!

Dan sebagai penutup fic ini aku membuat omakenya~! Silakan dilihat dan sampai ketemu di fic-ku berikutnya!#lambaikan tangan

**-Omake-**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku harus menunggu tahun depan untuk mendapatkan coklat valentine darimu yah." Sekarang Akashi dan Kuroko sedang duduk dibangku taman itu.

"Ehm... Ah.. Aku ada satu. Kurasa untuk Akashi-kun saja." Kuroko mengambil coklat dari tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Akashi. "Ternyata memang benar kata Midorima-kun."

"Apanya, Tetsuya?"

"Begini..."

#Flashback

"Doumo... Konbawa, Midorima-kun." Kuroko mendatangi rumah Midorima.

"Ah... Kuroko, ada apa nanodayo?" Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ini barang Takao-kun ketinggalan tadi ditempat kerja sambilannya. Karena aku tidak tau tempat tinggal Takao-kun jadi kutitipkan saja pada Midorima-kun yang sekelas dengan Takao-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku ramalan itu keMidorima.

"Ah.. Baiklah, nanodayo." Midorima pun mengambil buku itu.

"Em... Midorima-kun... Aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu dari buku ramalan itu."

"Apa itu? Sebaiknya didalam saja, nanodayo diluar dingin. Dan aku tidak mau kau sakit karena itu pasti akan membuatku repot harus mengambil surat izin dari rumahmu, nanodayo." Tsundere Midorima kambuh lagi.

"Ha'i!" Kuroko pun masuk kedalam rumah Midorima.

**OoO**

"Jadi begitu, nanodayo..." Midorima mengangguk setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Kuroko tentang ramalan Aquarius tentang percintaan. "Aku tidak bisa membanttu apapun, nanodayo. Tapi..." Midorima membuka ponselnya. "Kuroko, lebih baik besok kau bawa coklat. Menurut Oha-Asa besok Aquarius berada diurutan kedua. Dan besok Aquarius akan mendapatkan kejutan khusus dari Sagitarius."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, Midorima-kun. Ah.. Sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu, Midorima-kun. Sumimasen mengganggu Midorima-kun malam-malam."

"Ah...tidak apa-apa."

#Flashback End!

"Begitu..." Akashi mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah Kuroko menjelaskan penyebab ia bisa membawa coklat. "Tapi lucky itemmu hari ini manis sekali, Tetsuya. Dan terima kasih untuk coklatnya dan menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya."


End file.
